razones para navidad
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Erik no tenía razones para celebrar la navidad, el dúo Christine y Meg buscarán la manera en que la magia navideña llene el corazón del Destler y un duende sobre explotado y amargado les dará una solución. Entren lean y disfruten


El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, Gastón Leroux nos lo mostró desde las sombras.

Este será un one-shot navideño totalmente AU universo alternativo. Espero que les guste a leer.

.

.

One-shot

Erik no odiaba en particular a la navidad, es que jamás tuvo motivos para celebrarlo, cuando era niño en su estadía con Madeleine, ella "celebraba" alcoholizándose durante la noche buena junto a sus amigos hasta perder la razón, y el veinticinco de diciembre peleaba con la terrible resaca, más preocupada por su malestar que por lo llegase a ocurrir.

Cuando creció y se iba de juerga con Nadir realmente se preocupaban más por tener un ligue o en su caso estar con Christine que por las tradiciones de la celebración en si.

Y actualmente siendo un adulto de veintiocho años bueno, las celebraciones se reducían a comer, beber como si fuera el fin del mundo, esperar porque en el intercambio de regalos recibas algo decente y que sea de su gusto el presente que des y sobretodo rememorar aquellos incidentes navideños siendo piloteados por el amigo alcohol y embriaguez, como hace dos navidades cuando el con un par de astas de reno hechas con fieltro, comenzó a cantar y bailar Rodolfo el reno sobre la mesa mientras hacía un striper… cof cof… bueno eso no importa y nadie le interesa entrar en detalles. El punto aquí es que ahora teniendo en cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban casados y algunos con familias se sentía como un bicho raro entre ellos al ser el único soltero, solin, sólito, con su soledad así que prefería pasarla entre sus cobijas, su pijama, unas pantuflas bien calentitas, una ración gigante de ponche y ricos buñuelos, viendo los clásicos navideños televisivos entre los fantasmas de scrooge y mi pobre angelito; en su casita refugiado y en paz.

Pero no, la señora Chagny prefería mil veces sacarlo de su letargo y llevarlo a las tediosas compras navideñas donde el salvajismo humano se hacía tan presente, como ahora donde la viejita lo veía con cara de depredador, bien recordaba el como hace unos instantes esa señora le mordió la mano para arrebatarle unas ridículas y muy coloridas medias de reno, ¡Por el amor al Grinch!, a el solo le parecieron curiosas ¡No es como si se las fuera a llevar!.

En fin ahora enfundado en un montón de abrigos, guantes y bufandas, típicos de la temporada, llevaba las compras de las señoras Chagny y Daroga respectivamente, el no entendía como le iban hacer Raoul y Nadir para pagar los gastos de Christine y Meg ¡Dios se apiade de ellos!.

-Erik ¿Qué conjunto usaras para la fiesta de este año?- y este trago duro, y el qué la señora Meg Daroga-Giry hiciera esa pregunta significaba peligro, volteo a ver a Christine en busca de apoyo pero la sonrisilla que esta mostraba le daba entender que no lo obtendría, es más que esta misma planeo todo este drama. Erik tenía que pensar cuidadosamente como decirle que no iría a la fiesta de navidad de la familia Daroga-Giry, sin morir en el intento.

.

.

No es que Christine tuviera una mente malvada o que esta misma se hiciese presente junto a Meg, no claro que no era así, ella estaba preocupada por su muy querido amigo Erik, por eso mismo buscaba la manera de ayudarlo y sacarlo de esa burbuja solitaria en el que se empeñó a vivir. Por eso pondría en práctica el plan V, si el V

Voy a oír por ti,

Vas a ir a la fiesta,

Vas a divertirte,

Vas a conocer una linda chica,

Y veras que en unos años planeare tu boda.

Ella solo quería que estuviera bien y feliz con alguien, aunque Raoul pensara que lo que hacia fuese como una tortura; por eso planeaba alguna cita a ciegas para Erik en plenas fiestas y puede que la magia del muérdago logre que consiga a su pareja.

.

.

Erik comenzaba a aburrirse en la fiesta de la editorial, ahora con un suéter de muñeco de nieve, producto del intercambio navideño de suéteres donde el entrego uno con copos de nieve, estaba ya cansado y deseaba comer algo con más cafeína, si seguía así terminaría odiando el bendito ponche de frutas.

Cuanto al fin fue libre se dirigió a una pequeña cafetería cercana a su hogar, esta desprendía un agradable olor y un ambiente navideño muy acogedor; todos empleados llevaban unos peculiares gorros afelpados de color verde con orejas de duende a los costados. Se aproximó a la barra esperando ser atendido por su barista favorita.

Ahí rompiendo el contraste de la festividad propia que exponía la cafetería, la cara tan amargada de la encargada era tan graciosa.

-¡Feliz Navidad Alice!- no pude enviar reír ante la mueca agria de la mencionada.

-¿¡A que carajos le ves lo feliz Destler!?-.

Y risas se unieron en coro a las mías ahí sentada a mi derecha estaba Mariam, la encarga de ilustraciones y novelas gráficas en la editorial y mi vecina de un piso abajo.

-Cuéntenos ¿Qué te tiene tan amargada en vísperas de navidad?- y es que la imagen que hacían era tan hilarante, Alice con su estado Grinch y Mariam la navidad en persona, con su suéter rojo y un gran Rodolfo con su nariz que prendida en rojo brillante e inclusive sonaba, me pregunto ¿Cómo le hizo Mauricio de mercadotecnia para conseguirlo?.

-Cena familiar eso me tiene hasta la…- y se contiene de gritar el repertorio de groserías que se sabe.

-estoy harta de lo mismo, que ¿y el novio sobrina?, tu prima ya va por su segundo hijo ¿y tu para cuando?, ¿no quieres conocer al inadaptado hijo de mi amiga?, ¡esas son mamadas!-.

Exploto, y realmente la comprendo yo estoy igual que ella, Christine no para de presionar -exacto ¿¡Qué mierdas les importa si estas solo o no!?, siento como si Christine solo quiere el enmendar el que me rechazará cuando éramos adolescentes-.

Nuestra complicidad es mutua, y me siento un tanto aliviado de ser comprendido.

-es lo mismo que opino, pero lo malo es que no se como explicarles que soy lesbiana-.

Y no se como controlo mi mandíbula en su lugar ante la confesión de Alice y antes de que caiga en un incomodo silencio o peor que diga algo muy estúpido Mariam hace acto heroico.

-se ahogan sólitos en un vaso- capta totalmente nuestra atención -tu el duende sobre explotado de santa- señala obviamente a Alice -debes de decirle la verdad, solo atrasas la situación en lugar de afrontarla y te estas estresando por algo que lo más seguro no pasara-.

Alice se encoje un tanto apenada por la manera que Mariam le dijo la verdad que estaba evitando ¿Mariam no se equivoco de profesión?.

-En cuanto a ti, mi querido amigo no has pensando en que tu mismo aparezcas en la fiesta un par de horas y con una "cita" que tu invitaste, volver a tu refugio, también pedirle amablemente a Christine que no se entrometa en tu vida amorosa y por último el dejar de sabotearte para alejar a tus posibles relaciones, ¿qué te puede ayudar mucho?-.

-para ti es sencillo decirlo- y estoy odiando a mi gran bocota, los ojos cafés de Mariam me miran con mucha atención -es que tu no le entregas cuentas a nadie-.

-jajajaja- esa risa es más falsa que la democracia en el país -eres ingenuo si crees eso mi familia es igual de pesada que las de ustedes pero multiplicada por mil ya que somos una gran manada, ¡Lo que daría por que alguien disponible me acompañe a mi cena familiar!-.

-¿y por qué no se ayudan mutuamente?-.

La propuesta de Alice no suena tan descabellada.

.

.

La mirada estupefacta de Christine y Meg no tiene precio, al llegar al departamento de Erik se sorprendieron al ver que este ya estaba listo para salir.

-ah son ustedes- y esa fue la calurosa bienvenida de parte del peli-negro.

Todo quedo olvidado cuando un personaje entro a escena

-¿listo Destler?-

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la dueña de ésta, una chica alta con un abrigo largo negro, unas botas largas del mismo color, una bufanda roja, el cabello castaño oscuro, suelto y en ondas se acomodaba graciosamente, un maquillaje en tonos neutros en los ojos resaltándolos, al igual que los labios rojos.

Era un acto asombroso, tanto porque Erik llevo una acompañante por decisión propia y por la presencia de la misma.

La cena en la casa de la familia Daroga-Giry fue muy divertida y amena, Erik no recordaba el que fueran tan geniales las reuniones en noche buena; al inicio la consternación fue palpable para todos los invitados al ver que llevaba compañera y esta creció cuando se mostró con un espectacular vestido color vino con mangas a tres cuartos, una falda plisada y se coloco como accesorios un gorro rojo y un cinturón negro en la cintura, era un Santa improvisado pero muy sexy.

La velada fue rápida y tuvieron que partir de inmediato a la casa de Mariam tal cual como lo acordaron. Erik no supo cuando esta se colocó el suéter de reno hasta que llegaron se dio cuenta que lo estaba usando.

Nunca en su vida habia experimentado un momento tan divertido, feliz y muy hilarante como el que estaba viniendo, la familia de Mariam era muy grande, realmente grande, iniciado con su mama, sus cuatro hermanos y su hermana, con sus respectivos hijos que todos eran unos siete, sus cuatro tíos y tías, sus primos que eran unos diez; en resumidas cuentas eran muchos y en palabras de Miriam solo vinieron unos cuantos. Lo segundo que capto fue que eran muy bulliciosos y un poco escándalos pero muy divertidos, llegaron justo a la hora en que la cena se estaba sirviendo, sabia deliciosa realmente le encanto, comprendía el porque Mariam se expuso a la furia de su hermana al robar bocadillos antes de que le sirvieran.

Las anécdotas vergonzosas no se hicieron esperar, conoció una nueva etapa de Mariam una muy graciosa y está lejos de apenarse corroboro las historias. Todo iba tan bien hasta que empezó el interrogatorio

-¿Y dónde se conocieron?-

-en el trabajo el es editor en jefe del departamento de literatura clásica y contemporánea-

-¿y ahí ganan lo suficiente para mantener a sus hijos?-.

Si Erik no escupió bebida en ese instante fue porque en verdad existe ese ser místico, omnipresente del que negaba el que fuese real, ahora no le parecía tan descabellado. Antes de poder mirar a Mariam y saber como saldrían de esto alguien más hablo

-¿Cómo les preguntas eso a los muchachos?- realmente amaba a la mama de Mariam.

-para eso primero deben casarse- y ya no la ama tanto como presumía.

-todavía no somos novios- y Mariam solo logra que el momento se tense más.

.

.

Erik no recuerda como salió de ese enrollo, recuerda como caminaba por la acera abrazado de Mariam, con botella de sabrá-Dios-que-cosa-era, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón jingle bells y evitando pisar las líneas hasta que llegaron a casa e ingresaron a su departamento; en un momento a otro comenzaron un karaoke improvisado donde según Mariam berreo en lugar de cantar, pero para el canto muy lindo. Entre copas y risas comenzaron a platicar de anécdotas un tanto vergonzosas, otras tristes y unas muy alocadas; también hubo confesiones y entre las horas pasaban se quedaron dormidos en el sofá acurrucados, uno encima del otro.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos cafés adormilados y una sonrisa perezosa.

-¡Feliz navidad Erik!-.

Y esa frase lleno el corazón de Erik con el más cálido e inocente sentimiento, embargandolo y llenando todo su ser y su alma.

-¡feliz navidad para ti también Mariam!-.

En ese instante deseo que todas sus navidades comenzarán así con una mirada dulce y una palabras llenas de buenos deseos.

Lo que no sabia era que en las próximas navidades amanecería a lado de esa mirada, unas veces después de una noche muy apasionada otras tras una larga cena, a veces despertaban hasta el medio día, y mucho después muy temprano en la mañana a causa de los gritos de unos muy emocionados niños por la llegada de Santa.

Desde entonces Erik tuvo muchas razones para celebrar navidad.

.

.

Notas finales: valla debí publicar esto ayer pero para luego es tarde y nunca es tarde para nada así que aquí esta y feliz navidad a todos.

En cuanto al apellido del persa Nadir realmente no se porque su sobrenombre sonaba tan bien para el apellido.

Nos leemos luego bye bye


End file.
